Hence, Let the Punishment Games begin!
by machi-pan
Summary: Hey. Remember this? "I lost again?" "Princesses, go easy on him. Kaoru, over here is a cry baby." "Hikaru, you liar! Who are you calling a cry baby?""Mmm. That is what you say. But when we play punishment games all alone, what happens, Kaoru?""B-but that was when you and-" I do too. Now, remember when you wanted to witness these punishment games for yourself? Aha!


_**Hello! *waves* Remember this?**_

"_I lost again?" _

"_Princesses, go easy on him.  
Kaoru, over here is a cry baby."_

"_Hikaru, you liar!  
Who are you calling a cry baby?"_

"_Mmm. That is what you say.  
But when we play punishment games all alone, what happens, Kaoru?" _

"_B-but that was when you and-"_

_**I do too. Now, remember when you wanted to witness these punishment games for yourself? Aha! **_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not as clever, imaginative or as **_**amazing**_** as Bisco Hatori. **

**A/N: Ah, it's finally off my back. ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hikaru hummed in pure content as he arranged everything in the bedroom as he wanted. A small swing in his step was registered as he smirked evilly. For five painful days, mother had decided to stay and look after him and his brother _and_ for five painful days, Hikaru had to wait for this very moment.

He had sent all the maids home and the silence was hung around the building, dead, and starving for a step to be made to echo around the halls.

Soon it will be just Hikaru, Kaoru, and the exciting ecstasy of a five-day waited punishment game.

**~HikaKaoHikaKaoHikaKao~**

"Hikaru? You home?" Kaoru started to adjust his belongings, tossing his badminton racket towards the edge of their shared bed. It had a lovely aroma, Kaoru concluded, of last night. He smiled at the hidden memory and sighed contently as he began undressing out of his sweat-stained badminton gear.

Hikaru was actually the one who suggested he joined the badminton after hours club. He was, needless to say, exceptionally talented at the sport. Hikaru also suggested that he was damn hot when he had bungs of sweat dripping down his naked body. The younger twin smiled again, another sign of going insane.

The red-haired kid toed of his socks, stripped from his sticky shirt and rolled down his bottoms – tossing them aside to hit the laundry basket accurately. Kaoru squinted through the dense amount of bedroom lighting and crawled to the back of the bed. Rutting on the sheets was what he'd like Hikaru to catch him doing.

"Don't bother." A cold voice erected him from his thoughts and made him jump uneasily.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned even though he already confirmed it by the scent of masculinity that swept forward – much to Kaoru's pleasure. It reawakened his flaccid libido.

The said twin had stepped forward from the strangerish darkness that fell upon their large bedroom. A look in his eyes: Kaoru could not distinguish whether it was a predatory gleam in which he had to run away from or a dangerously lustful look in which Kaoru should not move if he did not wish to get tackled to the bed. Either way, Kaoru really, very, _liked _this look.

"Lean over the bed, place your palms on the cushions and _don't move._" Hikaru said darkly, producing shivers to realm up in Kaoru's body. There wasn't a threat but there damn well sounded like one.

Kaoru felt as if he could do nothing but comply, he stayed his position; on all fours on top of their king bed.  
The boy breathed in sharply as he felt a bed-warmed hand on his buttocks as it started to stroke his globes. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow his breathing as he swayed back and forth with the slightest movement.

"Good boy." It wasn't praise, it was a mere exhalation. But Kaoru felt his heart swell up with pride anyway. Then Hikaru started to climb up behind him and take possession of his body; enveloping Kaoru's sweaty back with his broad chest and shoulders and the back of his thighs with warmth.

Kaoru was just about to melt when he felt an all too familiar prod between his butt cheeks.

"Hikaru…" He whined.  
"Hikaru what are you-"

"Shh." Hikaru cut off coldly and smirked as he felt shivers travel down his companion's spine. "Five days. Five days of teasing – bending over at the waist when you _knew_ I was watching. Five days of restriction. Five days of torment. I've waited long enough, Kao."

Kaoru let a ghost breath and a tiny moan as he felt his ear lobe get coated with a warm substance; saliva of Hikaru's. Neither said anything for a short amount of time and silence dominated until Kaoru felt and heard the rustlings of Hikaru climbing off him and onto the floor to face the bed.

"Did you enjoy those days, huh?" His voice was cruel, and so was the yelp Kaoru made when he felt callused fingers none other than Hikaru's pinch his upturned bottom. "Tell me."

It was an order. Kaoru only had a small swallow before he spoke. "N-no Hikaru, I didn't."

It was weak but satisfactory judging by Hikaru's victorious smile. "Hence, let the punishment games begin."

Kaoru paled.

**~ HikaKaoHikaKaoHikaKao~**

_Hence, let the punishment games begin. _

Hikaru practically lorded the words over him and Kaoru felt faint as his heart began to hammer its way out. He felt it all in his head too – heard it, in fact. Hence, let the chaos begin, Kaoru corrected.

There was time period between the so-called punishment games. Before today, it was two weeks ago, and before that day, it was one week ago. Kaoru fended off that he did not miss them at all and supported the claim by stating that everything in his body hurt after them. Didn't say he didn't like them though. Kaoru felt more alive in every game than it was possible, and Hikaru teased it out. Teased out a painful submissive state.

Hikaru was amazing.

And he did miss the deliciously painful twinges his abused rump gave him whenever he sat down after said games.

"I hope you don't sneak off with some chick whenever you go out to practice." Hikaru wondered aloud yet did not wonder it. Kaoru winced but a mere touch did not come. Hikaru had just scooped his badminton racket and examined the handle. Kaoru faced the headboard, keeping silent.

"Well?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow and Kaoru fondled over the things to say when he was meant to answer.

"I-no! What are you talking about? I'd never-" Kaoru's weak splutters got cut off when Hikaru's finger tilted his chin up to face him. His brother's golden eyes were fused with some sort of bomb that was functioned to go off any minute. Kaoru was the victim, the lamb, the mouse.

"Then some high school _boy_ then?" Hikaru sweetly asked, and the grip on his chin became murderous. "I know how…efficiently talented you are at seducing."

His fingers left his chin to cup his jaw-line, tracing the prominent bone with obvious pleasure to his discomfort. "N-no…only you…" Kaoru breathed out, his heaves short huffs.

"Am I?" Hikaru said with a delightful spring in his evil tone. Then he backed off. Kaoru felt the need to stay put, as the host did not give him any orders to move.

"Stay still. Don't look over your shoulder, slave." Hikaru demanded while Kaoru shivered at his pet name. He came to face the head board, getting amused by its simple, prominent designs carved on to top of the wood. It was mahogany maybe…no maybe darker…was it-

"Ow!" Kaoru's body lurched forward by the hit that was directed to his upturned bum. The shock over came him and he turned back to glare at Hikaru but the boy only swatted another strike to his burning arse.

This time the pain hit, as well as small clumps of pleasure when Kaoru realized Hikaru was using his badminton racket to abuse his little bottom.

"Mmmph!" Kaoru cried out in obvious pain as the racket hit against the junction in which his bum joined his upper thighs. Five identical shots made its way and Kaoru let off identical shouts of pain, though none of them resembled the word 'stop'.

"Enjoying this, are you?" Hikaru drawled out with the necessities of a smirk revolving around his lips. He emphasized his words with a rude yank to Kaoru's cock which was almost lapping at his stomach – precum about to slip out already.

Kaoru yelped, adding to Hikaru's satisfaction. He set down the damned racket so it was beside them on the bed and started to dig his blunt fingernails into Kaoru's striped flesh.

Kaoru shouted out. "Ow! Fuck, fuck!" But he stayed put. Which made it all the more delicious.

Kaoru's eyes were about to water up as he concluded that Hikaru's aim was the work gouges of flesh out of him but just then, the scraping stopped over the nastiest of welts.

His heavy breathing mingled over Hikaru's filled the silence. This was the animal that Kaoru managed to break out whenever the punishment games were announced.

**~ HikaKaoHikaKaoHikaKao~**

Hikaru was on his knees behind the tormented body of his brothers, grinning ear to ear, even more evil than the Cheshire cat. He knew though. He was.

The monster inside his chest confirmed it. It stroked lazily around his insides, growling in possession whenever Kaoru was mentioned. And purring sweetly to the current beating Kaoru just had.

"Had enough?" Hikaru said loudly, causing Kaoru to shake.

"Hikaru…" He whimpered in protest.

Hikaru didn't want any of it. "None of that." He chided softly as he took a hold of Kaoru's beloved, angry red cock. The red-head's balls were dangling and were a vulnerable pouch as ever. Hikaru took his wit and prodded at them softly, with one finger – enjoying the squeak the pelted out of Kaoru.

"Stay." How Hikaru managed to fit in a sense of dominance, coldness, a hidden warning and an almost-threat inside one word, Kaoru did _not_ know.

Kaoru shuddered, his body sensitized and naked and sweaty. The air running down his cool body was there to tease him. Hikaru always did this; always made him wait as if it was a sense of teasing all in itself. It probably was – the bloody jerk.

Kaoru did not have the guts to look over his shoulder in fear it was some sort of trigger to the gun. But he heard a familiar rustling behind him. Hikaru was getting something out of their sex bag, hidden under a pile of dirty laundry the maids always overlooked.

Hikaru, on the other hand, felt free to look at his precious work whenever he wanted. He felt the familiar feel of a cock ring and clasped it, grinning mischievously to himself. Standing back up, he looked back to Kaoru was looking back at him with his bum – those daring globes that seemed to glow with sweat.

Inside Hikaru, the monster _purred. _

He started back to Kaoru, making sure his footsteps were desirably quiet. Hikaru seemed to have failed because he witnessed Kaoru's face perk up against the headboard.

"Hika…?"

"Be quiet unless I give you permission!" Hikaru fussed over, crawling behind the boy so he can breathe hard breaths of cool air over Kaoru's arse. "What have you learnt?"

"I'm yours, I'm yours." Kaoru said with a verge of desperateness. It wasn't heartfelt but that was okay; it made it even sweeter.

Hikaru did not remember a time he had been this hard. He failed miserably.

Kaoru produced a yell of shock as Hikaru viciously grabbed the base of his cock and pulled it into his view.  
"Very nice." He purred as he inspected the organ.

Kaoru felt his cheeks warm up. Both sets.

"Feel this?" Hikaru deviously spoke and Kaoru felt a foreign tracing of something on his sweaty back. He panted, but did not answer. "It's a cock ring. Got it off Kyouya."

Kaoru felt his heart sink, as Hikaru's beast started to grow. The cock ring clasped over the base of his cock; not too tight that it hurt but was not comfortable either. It did not allow him to come, and he whined in disappointment.

Hikaru sliced his whine off with a cold 'shush!' as he began to dig in his bag one more time, pulling out something intimidating.

"I don't think that badminton racket was enough, do you, Kaoru?" He said, giving Kaoru a false sense of security which was easily broken.

"N-no…" Kaoru replied, because lying made a disappointed look on Hikaru's face that he did not want to see.

The monster inside of him chortled, and so did Hikaru as he swung his bamboo cane over the top of Kaoru's arse, so he felt a breeze but the touch was not felt.

Kaoru held in a stuttered breath and shut his eyes from what was to come.

The first stroke seemed to come from his left hip and was whacked over the top of both his buttocks. The resounding crack made him bite his lip to the point of bleeding but he did not make any sound.

Hikaru waited…waited for a trigger…until Kaoru could not see the sense anymore and exhaled to show Hikaru that he did not want any more silence.

Hikaru smirked as he began beating him. Hard, swift, alternated and painful swacks to Kaoru's arse that always made a satisfactory 'crack' whenever the impact hit when on and on again like it would never stopped. Kaoru cried out each time, his blistering arse heating up and renewing his prolonged pain from the last beating two weeks ago.

It was fuckin' delicious.

Then the swats began to change as Hikaru's breaths became ragged and Kaoru was beaten to the point of screaming. The strikes went lower and lower and lower to the plumpest part – making the most painful effect on Kaoru without having to hit anything bony.

"Hi-

_Crack._

Ka-

_Crack._

Ru!" Kaoru screamed as the hits went over welts which went over welts and welts and welts-

Hikaru stopped for a moment, breathing as if he just ran a marathon. A sound of wood hitting the carpet elicited the thump and Hikaru ran a finger over his twin's battered, striped rump, eliciting a small, painful yet delightful hiss that made Hikaru's monster leap out of his chest.

"I think that's enough, do you?" Hikaru said through deep gulps of fresh air which was hard to collect; the sex was splattered in little atoms all across the polluted air.

Kaoru did not need to answer, but he chose too anyway. "Hikaru…"

"What, slave?" Hikaru murmured against his hair, which he chose to climb over Kaoru's miraculously still on all fours body. "What do you want me to do? A trade? Want me to fuck your punished little arsehole out?" He said darkly, but no less seductively.

Kaoru's head bobbed fiercely. "Oh, yes yes!" He moaned at the chosen words.

"What," Hikaru mused. "Will that gain me?"

Kaoru muffled a yelp when Hikaru started to feel his way up his chest and pinched Kaoru's already hardened nubs.  
"I…" Kaoru started softly, and whimpered when his nipples got pierced again by Hikaru's fingers.

"Anything, anything!" Kaoru pleaded desperately, his cock growing disturbingly warm. He was about to burst. Damn Hikaru! Damn cock ring! Damn Kyouya!

"'Anything' is a _very_ dangerous word." Hikaru said as he started to lean down and plant soft pecks on his brother's soft strands of red hair.

"Oh please! Just-"

"Let me fuck your mouth."

Kaoru froze, seeming to not understand those foreign, foreign words. They had never done that before. Partly because Kaoru was afraid and Hikaru did not want to hurt…his…soul.

"H-Hikaru…"

And then the monster started to quiet down and his façade to slip away. "I promise, I will stop if you want me to." Hikaru lowered his tone to a sense of pleading and reassurance.

He then turned Kaoru's head with little resistance and pressed his lips against his brothers. Hikaru teased the little brother's mouth open until his tongue was travelling inside, mapping his insides out – strolling along Kaoru's sensitive teeth until the younger boy was whimpering into his mouth. He opened his eyes in delight to see Kaoru's closed shut and imitated his actions before pulling away. His younger twin's lips were swollen and his face was heated…his expression was flustered and his eyes were long gone from the innocence…

_God_, Hikaru thought. If this isn't heaven, he did not know what was…

Then Kaoru nodded his head to assure him to continue. Hikaru was gazing at him worriedly but complied, a light tap at his flank to make him turn so his back was on the bed instead of his stomach.

Hikaru loved the boy so much – he tweaked his nipples again and witnessed the amazing sight of Kaoru arching from his back, and his flustered, abused lips pried open.

"Stomach, facing me." Hikaru ordered and watched the sensitized boy comply; resting his head on his fore arms as he laid on his stomach, Hikaru's rock-hard cock shoved in his face.

Kaoru's expression did not look frightful, and this _was_ a punishment game but Hikaru did not want to step over the line. Presently, he offered Kaoru his cock.

His twin opened his mouth obediently and flicked at the tip lazily, much to Hikaru's pleasure and displeasure. None of that. He aligned his cock to the opened mouth, cupped the back of Kaoru's head and slammed inside the abused mouth.

He moaned as Kaoru did wonders and broke havoc to his sensation panel. He clutched at the red hair underneath him and started to thrust heavily into Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru gagged and swallowed and the drool was running down his lips to land on the bed-sheets but other than that, he was fine. His eyes shutting tight to avoid the burning sensation of stretched lips and did his best way to help; cupping Hikaru's balls and rolling and playing them like an executive toy. The way Hikaru liked it.

Then Hikaru's head was thrown back in sensations of pleasure. He was about to – no.

The dominant partner thrust in all the way until he felt his member's head bump to the back of Kaoru's throat and pulled out entirely. Kaoru's gaze and attention wandered to the line of saliva connected to his lips to Hikaru's wet tip. It broke off as Hikaru tilted his head up to meet his eyes.

He looked so huge. "Okay?" Hikaru said with slight concern.  
"Fine." Kaoru nodded.

"Little devil." Hikaru smirked. Then he leant over the boy and whispered into his ear lobe. "I'm going to fuck you now…"

**~ HikaKaoHikaKaoHikaKao~**

"I'm going to fuck you now…" Hikaru whispered.

"Please…" Kaoru responded, groaning a little.

"All fours." Hikaru gave a soft demand. "If you can still move." He said with amusement.

Kaoru didn't have the decency to glare but obeyed, raising himself up and turned his direction so he was again facing the head board of his beloved bed shared with his tormenter.

Hikaru breathed in sharply when his twin's cooled off arse came into view. He placed a palm on Kaoru's buttock, mistaking Kaoru's wince. He rubbed softly with both hands before prying his cheeks apart to reveal an elegant, wrinkled bud.

The red haired, _brilliant_ boy plunged in two fingers. Kaoru howled and wailed softly, almost losing all the feeling in his limbs which wobbled terrifyingly. The things Hikaru would do if Kaoru lost his position…

Like answering a question, the two searching fingers inside him started to plunge in and out his pucker. He shuddered when he felt a lump of spit land on his hole and got pushed in to reveal bits of moisture. Hikaru was a kind, good lad…who did not know the use for lube…

Kaoru yelped as those fingers got harshly torn out of him to spread his cheeks again. Hikaru did not need to support his cock as it was as hard as rod and penetrated Kaoru's arse without touching…

The tip breached Kaoru's hole teasingly, waiting for the younger boy's soft gasp before shoving all the way in to the hilt. Kaoru cried out. The gesture had been so gentle; he did not expect the roughness of it.

Then Hikaru started to fuck him ravenously as if Kaoru was what he had been given to feed off for about one hundred years. Hikaru flipped his head back in ecstasy, moaning every now and then whenever his once-flaccid (now could not be imagined to be flaccid any more) got enveloped into Kaoru's warmth, heat, tightness, amazingness…

Kaoru felt as if he was just a toy being used by a toddler – a very skillful toddler. As if he was a servant being reined over as a peasant by a master – a very powerful master.

The youngest boy out of the fucking duo felt himself grow dizzy with the sensations of being filled in…and then empty…and then in and out and in and out…

He rolled his head downwards to hit the pillows hoping to muffle his scream. Then he groaned; one long hard groan as he flipped his head back up and shouted again – the sound vibrating off the walls.

"Hikaru! I need to come!" He said desperately.

It was like a trigger. Seeing the frenzy and the helplessness in his brother's eyes and then his lips…Hikaru climaxed, filling his twin with hot, sticky cum that almost instantly dribbled down Kaoru's thighs.

He still felt ferocious, desirous as he warded out with a swift, slick sound. _Monster satisfied_.

Kaoru's answering whine brought him back to earth and he tugged the cock ring off. He was unable to distinguish whether the moans coming out had been caused from pain or pleasure had he not watched the white ribbons of come erect from Kaoru's member.

He collapsed onto the bed, while Hikaru collapsed on him. _Monster feel snuggly. _

Hikaru rolled to the side of Kaoru in a tenderly manner and wrapped his legs and arms around the boy possessively claiming the boy even though they were the only ones in the room.

"You okay?" Hikaru said and the words were slurred, causing deep breaths…

"Better than I've been before, ever in my life…" Kaoru said, and Hikaru knew, he mused, that Kao was in another world. Hikaru was the easy transition.

Kaoru returned the sloppy embrace, placing a soft kiss to Hikaru's head. Then he stared down at his partner and rolled his eyes to find out he was sleeping already. Honestly, he was the one who got his mouth fucked!

Kaoru lay down completely and grimaced.

The identical twin learnt one thing and one thing _only_ from his punishment games.

He was _not_ going to walk for weeks.

**~ HikaKaoHikaKaoHikaKao~**

"What's taking you so long?" Kyouya yelled with his fists clenched. He was currently lying naked on Tamaki's bed.

"I can't seem to find the cock ring!" Was Tamaki's answering yell.

…**~TamaKyoTamaKyoTamaKyo~**

**Oh, that felt amazing to write! And it was such a pain to edit it…alright, alright I didn't. I couldn't bother okay? Cut me some slack D: Hope you enjoyed!**

**A daily brotherly love customer: WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE, SO THESE PEASANTS GET TO WATCH A PUNISHMENT GAME? I MIGHT HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE. I MIGHT HAVE TO BUY THE HITACHIIN RESIDENCE. I MIGHT HAVE TO HIRE A LAWYER. OR A MURDERER. I'LL KILL THEM. **

**Peasants all over the world: YOU CAN'T KILL US. WE HAVE INSTANT COFFEE, BITCH. **


End file.
